


Little Things

by novajanna



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novajanna/pseuds/novajanna
Summary: Written forthis promptat the kink meme. (Established relationship, they start influencing each other with their fashion choices. Eames is wearing a tightly tailored three-piece, is that color in Arthur's outfits?)





	Little Things

“Did you raid each other’s closets this morning or something?” Ariadne asks, raising her eyebrows at Arthur and Eames from across the table.

“No,” Arthur says shortly, turning back to the papers spread out in front of him.

“If you must know, we share a closet,” Eames responds. “It’s really quite civilized.”

“Eames,” Arthur says, shooting Eames a glance.

“But I would never fit into one of his suits,” Eames continues blithely. “He is much too lithe.” Arthur spares Eames a sideways glance, as though he’s not sure whether or not it’s an insult. Eames gives him a blinding grin and circles his fingers around Arthur’s wrist, just where the cuff of his bright, patterned shirt has slipped up. Ariadne watches as Arthur tenses, shoulders hunching slightly, as he and Eames share a look. “You are a slip of a thing,” Eames says, and Arthur rolls his eyes, wrenching his wrist free.

Eames looks up at her, and Ariadne ducks to hide her grin.

***

“Well, you do look very sharp today, Eames,” Saito says, and Eames tips an invisible hat in Saito’s direction and straightens his jacket slightly. He’s wearing a full three-piece suit, crisp white shirt in stark contrast to his tanned skin.

“I do try,” Eames says.

“You never try,” Arthur shoots back, walking past Eames to take his usual seat.

“I’d say I’m presentable enough, wouldn’t you?” Eames smirks at Arthur and Arthur shakes his head.

“It’s a wonder you ever get hired,” Arthur responds, rolling up his sleeve.

“Play nice, children,” Saito says, grinning, and Arthur huffs out a breath as Eames laughs.

“Arthur secretly finds me irresistible when I’m all dressed up,” Eames says to Saito, too loudly for the confiding tone of his voice. “It’s a wonder he’s even lasted this long.”

“Are you going to come over here and do your job any time soon?” Arthur says, and Eames smiles beatifically at him before winking at Saito.

“Ah yes, a dream within in a dream where Arthur will surely ravish me,” Eames sighs, and Saito chuckles.

“We’re going to work,” Arthur says, and there’s enough warning in his voice that Eames gives in, taking his spot on the chair next to Arthur’s.

He can’t resist one final shot, looking over Arthur’s head to speak to Saito. “Don’t be surprised if I come back looking somewhat less sharp,” he says, and he knows Arthur would be glaring if he wasn’t already slipping under.

 

***

“Arthur,” Yusuf says, cutting Arthur off mid-sentence, “I hate to interrupt, truly, but-”

“Yes?” Arthur says, short and sharp.

“Your socks are green,” Yusuf says, sounding genuinely perplexed, and everyone looks down to where Arthur’s pant leg is caught on his shoe, revealing bright socks. Eames leans back in his chair and grins up at Arthur.

“Yes, Arthur,” Eames says, “Why _are_ your socks green?”

“I like green,” Arthur says reasonably, but there’s a slight flush visible on his cheeks as he bends down to smooth the fabric down.

“You like green?” Cobb says skeptically, like this is a secret Arthur has kept from him, and Arthur tips his head back to look at the ceiling.

“What does the colour of my socks have to do with this job?” he says, and Yusuf shakes his head.

“Nothing,” he says. “It’s just….interesting.”

“Hey Eames,” Ariadne says, grinning, “Isn’t green your favourite colour?”

“Why yes, Ariadne,” Eames replies, “It is indeed my favourite colour.”

“It is not,” Arthur says. “Now, if it’s all right with all of you, I’m going to continue talking. You should probably listen, since this is important to our job.”

“Yes, Arthur,” Eames says, sounding properly reprimanded, but he leans back in his chair just enough that his pant leg rides up, revealing a matching pair of bright green socks.

***

“It’s kind of weird,” Ariadne says to Yusuf, rolling a piece of wire between her fingers.

“It is rather odd,” Yusuf agrees, looking at where Arthur and Eames are sitting next to each other, animatedly discussing and gesturing at the whiteboards in front of them. Eames looks uncharacteristically sharp in a well-tailored shirt, a shade of blue that’s almost muted compared to his usual fashion choices.

Arthur looks relatively relaxed, his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. A slip of fabric, a handkerchief, peeks out from his vest pocket, and it’s the exact same shade of blue as Eames’ shirt.

“Do they do that on purpose?” Ariadne asks, cocking her head to the side.

“I don’t think they know,” Yusuf says, and they watch as Arthur brushes something off of Eames’ shoulder as Eames regards the board, a casual, efficient movement. Eames turns to look at him and mimics the movement, brushing his hand over Arthur’s chest. He leaves behind a small flower in Arthur’s pocket – and Ariadne had wondered about that, whether he could use his pickpocket skills in reverse – and lets his hand linger at Arthur’s hip for a moment, tugging gently at the hem of his vest.

Arthur looks at Eames and then reaches out to straighten Eames’ collar, quickly tugging it into place, and then he looks over at Yusuf and Ariadne, who make themselves look busy. Eames drops his hand they both turn back to the boards, so all Ariadne can see is the straightened collars and impeccably tailored clothes, the way they both stand straight but relaxed, leaning into each other ever so slightly.  


**Author's Note:**

> \-- Archiving all my old LJ fic --
> 
> Thanks to [](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/)**tailoredshirt** for both enabling and beta reading.  
> 


End file.
